The Crime That Shocked
by Admiral Halsey
Summary: Tom, a police officer, has to deal with several murders. What he finds will shock him.


Chapter 1

A cook by the name of Ron was on a smoking break. Just enjoying a nice long drag, when SLISH! Something flew passed him and his throat was sliced, blood spilling down his front. The health department would definitely give the restaurant an F for this mess. A tailor by the name of Theodore was locking up shop. An eyewitness saw a man in a dark leather jacket and Levis run and slice his neck. Within seconds the man had disappeared.

Anyone could look at these accounts and see a pattern. A detective by the name of Tom sure did. The only problem was there were no signs of the culprit. He had to catch this son of a bitch. He was receiving scrutiny at the office because he hadn't solved a case in a while. They thought maybe he was slacking or that he, Tom, was getting to old for this job. The truth was that, although he loved the job, he was getting worse and worse at finding the details. His eyes had begun to frost over with cataracts again. Two years ago he had had surgery to remove it. He decided to pack his things and go home. It was now 10:27pm and his eye lids were steadily growing heavier. He even began to wonder if he could make it home on his short drive. Tom decided to risk it and he piled his belongings in his Chrysler. He smacked himself on the face in an effort to wake himself and blasted the A/C on. This did seem to do the trick and in 5 minutes time he was retrieving his things from the passenger's seat. He very quietly unlocked the door so not to wake his wife and tip-toed into the kitchen. He flicked the light on and his heart gave a jump. His wife was sitting at the kitchen table, arms crossed, looking very angry.

"And where have you been?" She said in a croaky voice.

"I was at the office. Two more murders today alone" Tom trying to reason with her.

"Well I was up all night worried sick, you know?"

"I'm sorry, dear, but it is getting busy at the office. What with drunks, thieves, and now this deranged killer on the loose."

"Oh, alright, I'm sorry I yelled at you: I was only worried. I'm going to go to bed. I have to get up early and start preparing lunch."

"Oh shoot, that's right. Linda is coming!"

"Yep, now off to bed with you!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. I was hoping to read the paper, but it can wait."

Tom made his way up the step, setting his things on the table as he went. He entered the bathroom and pulled out his toothbrush and tooth paste. He squeezed the paste onto the brush but it fell. He was too tired to care. He set the tube and brush down, turned around and walked out. He stripped down and pulled some pajama pants on. He shuffled over to the bed and slid under the covers. He was asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow. He began to dream about a magical land where you need not work to make a living. He woke with a jerk. The phone was ringing. After saying a few curses he picked up the phone and held the receiver to his ear.

"This is Tom."

"Tom, its Dave, there's been another hit."

"Son of a bitch! Who has it been this time, Tom asked in a harsh voice.

"It was Christian Hensley. He runs a barber shop down on main. This one is different though Tom. He was decapitated. It isn't pretty." Dave said sadly.

"Ok, I'll be there in 20 minutes, bye." With that Tom hung up the phone.

"What is it dear?" Tom's wife was awake now.

"There has been another murder. I have to go into the office. Bye, I love you."

"Oh, that is horrible. Who was it," Atom's wife asked.

"Christian Hensley, he was a barber." Tom got out of his bed dressed and made his way downstairs.

When Tom arrived on the scene he nearly vomited. There was blood everywhere. The headless body lay in a heap. There was something wrong though. The head was gone. Whoever did the heinous crime took the damn head with them. These crimes were getting more violent. A crime scene investigator came up to Tom.

"Well, there sure is a pattern here. They were all males, all at night, destruction of the neck and/or throat. "

"I can definitely say that these were all done by the same person. It is just disgusting," Tom said matter-of-factly. Tom was tired; he wanted more than anything to lie in his bed and lets his eyes drop. Here, he couldn't do that. His eyes were grainy and hurt from the sleepiness. He took his cellular out of his pocket and called home.

"Hel-hello?"

"Hey dear it is me, it looks like I may be pulling an all-nighter," Tom declared relentlessly.

"Ok, Tom I love you."

"I love you too dear, bye," And with that he closed his phone and slipped it back in his pocket. At that moment and intern came up to Tom.

"Hey Tom, I heard you on the phone. How about you go home and sleep and I can do the paper work."

"You'd do that?"

Yes sure boss. I'm young, I can pull all-nighters," the intern said with a smile.

"Ok, I guess that will be fine. Just don't screw anything up and be careful." Tom turned and walked toward his car reluctantly. He was home within ten minutes. He opened the door ever so quietly and tip-toed up the stairs and slipped into bed. He was so tired he forgot to set his alarm and didn't even undress himself. He fell into a deep sleep were headless bodies wondered in and out of Tom's dizzy head.


End file.
